


Two Rough Days

by TrashCanLife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanLife/pseuds/TrashCanLife
Summary: She heard a thud on the roof as a familiar pole made touchdown next to her. Marinette looked up to where it came from. "Cat Noir? What are you doing here?" She asked the masked superhero. He made his way down. "Cats like to adventure at night!"





	Two Rough Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those things where I got the idea for it & I couldn't function until I wrote it lol
> 
> This is my first Ladybug fic so I hope it turned out well!!
> 
> Enjoy :D

Adrien closed the door to his room as he slowly walked over to his bed. It had been another long day of his father not being easy on him. He didn't know why, but today just felt particularly rough.

He realized that he needed a night to himself. Luckily, he had an easy way to do just that.

"Plagg, claws out!"

With that, Cat Noir was off

\---------

The sun was setting in Paris as Marinette climbed up to her balcony. She sat down on a chair and pulled her knees up. "Ugg I embarrassed myself in front of Adrien again! What if he thinks I'm a freak?!" She groaned to herself.

She heard a thud on the roof as a familiar pole made touchdown next to her. Marinette looked up to where it came from. "Cat Noir? What are you doing here?" She asked the masked superhero. He made his way down. "Cats like to adventure at night!"

Cat Noir noticed the sadness in Marinette's expression. "Is something bothering you?" He asked with concern. Marinette sighed. "Oh you know, I just embarrassed myself in front of someone again today." Cat Noir frowned. "What happened?" Marinette stood up to go rest on the railing. "I was trying to talk to this guy I like, but I kept messing up every other word. I bet he thought that I sounded stupid." She cringed thinking back on the memory.

She turned around to look back at Cat Noir. "Do you ever embarrass yourself in front of Ladybug?" Not that she needed to ask. Marinette already knew the answer. The black cat looked up at the sky. "Not with my words, but sometimes the villains make me do some stupid stuff." He chuckled as he pondered. "If only I could control it." Marinette smiled. "Good thing Ladybug doesn't judge you for it. She understands that those moments aren't the real you."

Cat Noir blushed at the comment. While his main crush is on Ladybug, Adrien can't deny to himself that he has a small crush on Marinette, even if he won't say it out loud or to others. Perhaps that was part of the reason why he decided to come to this part of Paris. Cat Noir put his hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "I'm sure this mystery guy doesn't judge you either. Your quirks are what help to make you you!"

Marinette smiled. "Thank you for reassuring me. I really needed it." Cat Noir grinned. "No problem little lady. Anyways, this cat's gotta head off into the night. Until next time!" He launched his rod into the road as he jumped off. Marinette waved goodbye to the cat hero.

She sat back down on the chair. "I guess he does have a genuine side after all!"


End file.
